Legends of Blood and Power
by Hinata001
Summary: Two brothers, bound by blood and destiny but separated at birth, have been chosen to save the Pokémon world. Born of light and darkness, they must find each other and work together to stop a threat more sinister than any either of them have ever faced. Joined by old friends and new, they must face their demons and the darkness in their blood discovering along the way.


Legends of Blood and Power

A.N: This story is inspired by my headcannon of who Ash's father is and is my desire to make a certain game character cannon. This also focuses highly only Ash's aura powers and his connection with the legendary Pokémon and Pokémon in general.

Summary: Two brothers, bound by blood and destiny but separated at birth, have been chosen to save the Pokémon world. One born of light and the other of darkness, they must find each other and work together to stop a threat more sinister than any either of them have ever faces. Joined by old friends and new, they must face their demons and the darkness in their blood discovering secrets and lies along the way. One thing is for sure, nothing will ever be the same. Pairings: Silver/Lyra, Ash/Misty, Delia/Giovanni, Jessie/James

Disclaimer: I do not own Pokémon or any of its characters. If I did, Ash and Giovanni's latest confrontation would be even more dramatic than it already is, Misty would come back to the show, we'd see a lot more of Ash using his aura powers and actually understanding Pokémon and Silver would be a canon show character and have more than just his cameo appearances.

Prologue:

"Are you sure about this My Lady?"

She looked up from the two bundles in her arms and glared at the woman before her. She knew Miyamoto was simply making sure she was confident in her decision and was making it for the right reasons. As a fellow mother who loved her daughter, Miyamoto probably couldn't comprehend why anyone would do what she was about to.

"I'm positive Miyamoto," she replied. "This is the only solution. They can't stay together. They're too powerful." She stared down at the two newborn boys in her arms. They looked nothing alike but she could already see their father in both of them. Neither of them had their parents' brown hair. Silver's was closest to hers with his tuft of deep red hair that he had probably inherited from his paternal grandmother. Ash, older by a minute, had a tuft of black hair that was darker than his father's but still close. It was impossible to know yet whether either of them had inherited her or their father's brown eyes, but she had a feeling Ash would most likely inherit his. She only hoped neither of them inherited the darker side of their father's personality.

"Which one will it be?" Miyamoto asked.

She struggled not to cry as she remembered the words she had heard in a dream not too long ago, spoken by a startling prophet.

"_Your sons will live difficult lives due to their destinies, one especially worse than the other, but you cannot back down from what must be down. The youngest must be given away into his father's care. I sense your fear, but have faith, for he will be watched over and protected. One day your family will be reunited again, when the world needs you most."_

"Silver," she answered weakly. Trembling, she leaned down and kissed Silver's small forehead, causing him to shift slightly in his sleep. "Be strong my dear Silver, and always know that no matter what happens, I will always love you." Finally, she handed him to Miyamoto.

"I will make sure he is well taken care of Lady Delia," Miyamoto said, "and I will not tell Master Giovanni about Ash. For what he will know, you died giving birth to your son."

Delia nodded weakly, holding back tears. She knew what the news about her "death" would do to her estranged husband and that it would make Silver's life so much worse, but it had to be done to protect him and Ash. Watching Miyamato leave with her son, she yearned to call out that she had changed her mind, but she knew she couldn't. As soon as she was positive she and Ash were alone, she broke down crying and held her now only child closer to her, making sure not to wake him in case he sensed her distress. It didn't work. Ash had sensed his brother's absence and woke, joining her in crying.

"Shh, it's okay Ash. Everything's going to be okay," she lied. "We'll see him again one day."


End file.
